coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9004 (3rd October 2016)
Plot Caz shows no signs of leaving the area and tells Audrey that she's received some back pay from the army. Lauren's dad Phil begins shadowing David. Steve perks up when Michelle mentions that she's planning County's Tommy Orpington's wedding, and that he's coming over today. She swears him to secrecy as she doesn't want a fuss but he immediately tells Tim. Rita decides to buy one of the new flats for Jenny. Andy bores Steph by going on about the short story he's written. Leanne and Nick are back from Tenerife. Freddie invites Audrey along to a farewell do at the old Zambezi nightclub which is closing its doors. Audrey turns him down as she thinks it'll be no fun. Steve and Tim want to meet Tommy and work out a plan of action. David sees the grief counsellor but, only doing so to appease Gail, he gives the counsellor scant attention and spends the entire session on his phone. Eileen quits Street Cars when Tim asks her to choose between them and Pat's development. Andy is upset when Steph reads his story only to slag it off. Freddie is impressed when Rita tells him she used to sing at the Zambezi. The discussion prompts her to remember him from when he worked on the door. She graciously accepts his invitation to come along tonight in Audrey's place. Vinny is on the warpath as £30,000 has gone missing from the company account. Eileen tells him she ordered tiles for the flats as there was a sale on. He calls her a stupid bint. An obsessed David watches Macca enjoying himself at the Dog & Gun but before he can go inside Phil grabs him. David's pleas for mercy are ignored as Phil gives him a beating. Cast Regular cast *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Roy Cropper - David Neilson Guest cast *Phil - James Doherty *Counsellor - Dominic Marsh *Vinny Ashford - Ian Kelsey *Macca - Gareth Berliner Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Audrey's *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Wordsworth House Counselling Services - Interior and road outside *The Dog & Gun - Exterior Notes *This was the first episode to credit Brooke Malonie as Lily Platt. All previous appearances of the character were uncredited. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David storms to The Dog and Gun to find Macca; Eileen resigns from Street Cars and Steve is excited to meet Michelle's client. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,590,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2016 episodes